


you came in like a thunderstorm

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: a little valentine's date couldn't possibly make the supreme cordelia goode nervous, could it?





	you came in like a thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day my lil chickens, enjoy this fluffy/smutty/everything in between mess i wrote during my snow day. enjoy!

 

_I'm in love with you_

_is that a sin?_

_just look at the state that you've got me in_

 

If you asked anyone who knew Cordelia Goode to describe her most prominent personality traits, nervous, high strung, and anxious would be at the very bottom of their list. Poised, confident, at the top of her game? Sure. Until you factored Misty Day into the equation. Her biggest weakness. Then, yes. Those traits would fly straight to the top.

 

Misty had come into the kitchen one afternoon from the greenhouse, smelling of something earthy and a whiff of the lilies that she had just planted. Cordelia wanted to bottle up Misty’s peculiar scent and use it as a perfume. As Cordelia was carrying her lunch to the dining room table, Misty had stood in the doorway and flashed her a bright smile that almost made her drop the plate. Sweetly, confidently, she had asked if Cordelia would like to have dinner with her, next Friday at 8:30pm?

 

Cordelia nearly toppled over. Instead, she managed to even her breathing and reply with a bashful “ _yes_ ” when on the inside, she had to stop herself from jumping up and down like a child and shouting that Misty Day had just asked her on a _date._ The unresolved romanticism that had blossomed between the two of them was tangible but unspoken to an extent. Responsibilities were to be seen through, healing was to be done. When Misty asked her for dinner, well, Cordelia mentally said _fuck the responsibility._ Excitement vibrated in her body palpably throughout lunch and lasted until Queenie pulled her aside.

  
“Listen, Cordy, I can already see you’re excited about this, but you know Friday is Valentine’s Day, right?” Queenie crossed her arms and stared accusingly at her. Cordelia froze. “Valentine’s Day? That isn’t until- _oh fuck_.” She paled. “It’s Friday.”

 

“Mhm. And swampy over here has been planning this for months, telling everyone how excited she is that she can finally take you out somewhere. I know you haven’t celebrated it in a while because of Hank and _all-_ ” Cordelia put up a hand to stop her. “Yes, I’m aware it’s been a few years, but I didn’t know she’d been planning this for a while.” Smiling, she shook her head and bit the inside of her cheek. “She’s really excited? For me?” “Damn. You do know that swampy is like, in love with you, right?” Queenie huffed out a laugh. “You really are the definition of useless lesbian. Just make sure not to screw anything up, you know? Don’t be weird. She’s really looking forward to this.” Cordelia narrowed her eyes and grumbled, “I would never screw anything up. She means the world to me.”

 

Queenie had already begun making her way down the hall. “Whatever you say, Cordelia. And wear something sexy!” Cordelia made her way up to her room, where she collapsed atop her bed in the middle of the day; a rare treat for the times when she didn’t have a class to hold or email to reply to. The free period of time was not put to good use as Cordelia now dwelled on all the ways she could mess up her first, actual date with Misty. She’d follow Misty to the ends of the earth, but severe self doubt and deprecation didn’t care what her heart wanted.

 

Overthinking things was one of Cordelia’s world class specialties. When she’d agreed to dinner, she had figured it would be a meaningful, casual night where they could share quiet, tender moments together. Now, with the added romantic pressure of it being Valentine’s Day, Cordelia really needed to show Misty that she was in this for the long run. Old feelings of inadequacy and abandonment issues surfaced and Cordelia tried desperately to stuff them down before they ate her alive.

 

The next few days flew by and Cordelia was so busy that she heard and saw very little from Misty until Friday morning. Blinking in the sunlight that was hazily filtering its way inside her bedroom, she was surprised when she opened her door and nearly knocked over the bouquet of lilies picked straight from the garden that someone had placed there. That someone being a sneaky little swamp witch that was usually up at ungodly hours _._ She picked up the bouquet and accompanying note before smiling to herself. The note was short and sweet, reading, “ _ca_ _ _n’t_ wait for tonight, xo m_.” Cordelia clutched it to her chest and took pleasure in the luxurious euphoria that washed over her. Small affections that came directly from the heart had been far and inbetween during her marriage. Hank had managed to make a few dinner reservations and pick up some chocolate here and there, but her entire marriage was a sham, and quite frankly, paled in comparison even to this small gift she was clutching.

 

As she sat alone in the breakfast nook eating her usual cereal and blueberries, Zoe came floating into the kitchen. Caught off guard, Cordelia indicated with her spoon towards the clock, “You’re up early.” “Yeah,” Zoe chuckled, “I gotta get some stuff together for the Valentine’s party Queenie and I are throwing for the girls. And you know Queenie will oversleep and show up 20 minutes late, so I figured I’d get a head start.” Cordelia smiled to herself. The way in which Zoe and Queenie had stepped into their council roles made Cordelia’s heart warm. If all else went to shit, at least these two would have Cordelia’s back until the end of time. Again. “That’s very nice of you, Zoe. I haven’t mentioned how thankful I am that you two planned this without any help.” Zoe suddenly looked bashful. “I mean, really it’s no biggie. Plus I know you’re busy and all, getting ready for your big date.”

 

Cordelia’s pause in her reply made Zoe furrow her eyebrows. “You’re still, like, going right? Because I swear to god if I have to listen to Misty cry about you bailing I’m going to-” Cordelia cut her off. “No! God, no. I’m just-” she sighed, “Nervous.” She tapped the rim of her coffee mug and forced herself to meet Zoe’s gaze. “That’s it? You’re nervous?” Zoe grinned. “You’re going to be fine. With the way Misty talks about you I wouldn’t be surprised if you called halfway through dinner to tell us you’re on your way to Vegas to get hitched.” Cordelia giggled at that. “And if all else fails, just have a couple glasses of wine.” Cordelia nodded slowly. “You’re really wise beyond your years, you know that, Zoe?” Zoe shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and replied, “You wouldn’t have appointed me to council if I wasn’t.”

 

She filled her mug of coffee to the brim and gave Cordelia a parting “Good luck!” before retreating to the living room for party planning. Cordelia sat alone once again, dwelling on what Zoe just told her. _Based on the way she talks about me? Could she really like me that much?_ Often, with all her responsibilities, Cordelia felt as though she was drowning, and thinking about Misty was the only thing that even remotely resembled a life jacket. Her sweet smiles, gentle words of wisdom, and knack for knowing just the right thing to say always kept Cordelia grounded and level headed. The intensity of Misty’s love had snaked its way directly inside Cordelia’s heart, and it wasn’t about to leave the vicinity any time soon. Losing her once was more than enough for a million lifetimes, and Cordelia didn’t want to leave Misty ever doubting her feelings this time around.

 

The rest of the day was easy, save for when Queenie popped her head in Cordelia’s room to tell her Zoe was doing Misty’s hair and that she’d better look nice herself, “or else.” None of this calmed any of the anxiety Cordelia had, hands shaking as she applied her own hair and makeup. When she nervously asked Queenie what would happen if she didn’t look as good as Misty, Queenie replied with, “Damn, Cords. You got it bad. You could literally show up wearing a garbage bag and she’d still want to take you.” When she was finally satisfied with the way she looked, she quickly got dressed and opened her door to swing downstairs and look for Misty. Standing there with a hand poised, ready to knock, was the reason Cordelia got out of bed every morning.

 

The air got sucked out of Cordelia’s lungs. Misty looked beautiful. Exquisite. Radiant. Her hair was perfectly wavy atop her shoulders and a hint of gold was shining on her eyelids, accompanying her bright blue eyes that Cordelia wanted to swim and then drown in. Cordelia stood there and wondered what had taken her so fucking long to realize that Misty was the most beautiful creature she’d ever set eyes upon. Realizing she hadn’t said anything for a beat too long, a blush rose to her cheeks as she whispered, “Hi.”

 

“Hi, yourself.” Misty’s cheeky smile brought Cordelia back to reality. “You look so nice, Delia. You didn’t have to do all of this for lil ol’ me.” She tugged a strand of Cordelia’s perfectly curled hair between fingers and twirled it, entranced by the softness. Leaning into the touch, Cordelia briefly closed her eyes and wished Misty would tangle her hand in the rest of her hair and pull. Misty’s voice cut her out of it again. “Are you ready to go? I don’t want to rush you. It’s a quick walk.”

 

Cordelia’s heart clenched with unparalleled love and affection. _Yes, yes a million times yes. I’m ready for anything you’re willing to do with me._ “Yes, I was just about to come find you.” Misty’s eyes twinkled and she held out her arm for Cordelia to grasp. “Well let’s get to it then.” Cordelia managed a soft grin in return, grasping onto Misty like her body had been handcrafted to fit into the curve of her elbow. They made their way out the academy doors easily, save for when Cordelia looked behind her and Queenie made an obscene finger gesture that looked a lot like, _oh_ -

 

Cordelia would have laughed at Queenie’s innuendo for finger fucking if she wasn’t so high strung. There was no way she was actually on her way to a romantic dinner with the single most beautiful woman the world had ever seen. She nearly asked Misty to pinch her so she knew this was real and not some made up fairy tale she’d conjured up in her dreams. But she couldn’t bring herself to say anything more than, “You look beautiful tonight.”

 

To which Misty shrugged and nonchalantly replied, “You make me beautiful.” Cordelia blushed and averted her gaze.

 

The restaurant was stunning. Cordelia had never been before, and knowing Misty had chosen this for the two of them made her want to kiss every inch of her face. _And body._ After being seated, a complimentary bottle of Pinot Noir was brought over to their secluded table. Cordelia was fucked. It was her favorite wine and there was no way she could resist it _now_. Misty poured both of them a glass. “I usually don’t like this stuff but it’s a holiday, ya know Delia? And I know it’s your favorite,” she grinned. “We gotta celebrate.” Cordelia nodded in agreement, her reply getting caught in her throat as Misty’s hair radiated in the illumination from the fairy lights above their heads. Cordelia clasped her hands in her lap and prayed to whatever god that she could wake up every morning with Misty beside her, ready to take on the world.

 

Four glasses of wine later, the food still hadn’t come and Cordelia was feeling slightly more than a _tad_ buzzed. Misty was still nursing her first glass, and with the way her tongue slipped out to catch a droplet of wine that hovered on her own top lip, Cordelia virtually begged her to take her home and into bed. Silently. Not wanting to make a fool of herself or overwhelm Misty, she kept quiet throughout the rest of dinner, replying with small nods or hums of agreement. Dinner was excellent and Cordelia had managed to convince herself that she had gracefully hid the fact that she had just gotten incredibly plastered by accident. On her first date with the only person she’d ever want to love again. She convinced herself right smack up until the moment that person looked her square in the eyes.

 

Puffing her chest out a little for confidence, Misty ran her tongue across her bottom lip and asked, straightforward, “Cordelia? Did I do something wrong here? I mean I know we haven’t actually been out together or talked about this thing that’s between us, and I just thought it would be nice but you haven’t said much-” She fumbled with the edge of the tablecloth and looked like she was holding back tears. Cordelia; wild eyed and bewildered, reached out to grasp Misty’s wrist quickly and gently. Rubbing a thumb along the vein there, she interrupted, “No! _No._ Absolutely not. You’ve done nothing wrong.” Heat prickled up her spine. “I just, I- got nervous.” Her voice dropped an octave. “You make me so nervous, so I drank too much wine and now I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of you.” Misty looked perplexed for a second. “You got nervous? Over me?” She bowed her head and laughed heartily. “I’m sorry Delia, that’s just so hard to believe. I woulda never guessed.”

 

Cordelia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Misty, do you have any idea the effect you have on me?” Misty giggled again, this time leaning over to grasp Cordelia’s forearm. “I didn’t mean to make you nervous. You just deserve grand gestures and I don’t have much so I thought this would be nice.” Cordelia blinked heavily, trying to keep up with all the alcohol rushing through her brain. She replied seriously, “This _was_ nice, I loved spending time with you. But you don’t have to give me anything. All I want is you.” She sat back and let the words soak in. Baby blue eyes raked up and down Cordelia’s face for any sign of dishonesty. “You mean that?” She whispered. “Because I really don’t have much to offer ya. Just a dilapidated shack and some old records.” Cordelia nodded seriously again, “You’re all I need. You offer me everything I’ll ever desire out of life.”

 

“Then good, I’m glad that’s settled.” “Me too.”

 

After paying, Misty asked if Cordelia would like to take a walk with her through the park. Cordelia nodded furiously, hoping it meant Misty would slip her hand into hers and she could finally know what it would be like to experience a perfect moment in time. When they got to the park, all of her prayers were answered when Misty slid up next to her and placed her palm delicately in Cordelia’s. She looked down at their intertwined hands and back up into Misty’s eyes, which were staring unwavering into her soul. Cordelia’s throat constricted. _Could you keep it together? You’re not a 13 year old child who can’t control their hormones._

 

Ignoring the rational part of her brain that screamed _don’t fucking speak_ , Cordelia blinked and said, “You’re really pretty you know? Like so pretty it makes my head hurt. I think about you all the time.” The alcohol emboldened her, and she kept spilling out everything her heart had been screaming to say. “Sometimes,” she traced a finger along Misty’s collarbone and poked her lightly in her chest. “I wonder why you even _like_ me. I’m nowhere near perfect like you. And your hair is so soft. And shiny. Did I tell you you’re so fucking pretty?” She squinted, shifting from side to side to keep her balance. She would have fallen over by now if Misty’s hand wasn’t in hers, keeping her upright. “It’s probably one of the reasons why I’m in love with you.” Realizing what she’d just admitted, she clapped a hand over her mouth. _Oh my god, fucking shoot me._

 

Misty stood there, stunned for a moment. A violent blush crept up her chest and spread to her cheeks. “You love me?” Cordelia tripped slightly without even moving her feet. She nodded slowly, testing the waters. “I do. So much. I’m sorry. I don’t want to scare you off. You seem to know what you’re doing.” She gestured up and down Misty’s body. “You’re always so put together, even after everything with Michael. I’m just so in awe of you.”

 

“How long?” “ _What?_ ”

 

“How long have you been in love with me?

 

Cordelia balked. “I- I knew when I lost you. The first time.” She shrugged her shoulders and curled into herself, arms crossing around each other. For the first time in her life, Misty saw Cordelia as something small and fragile as opposed to the strong leader she and everyone else was used to. The usual straight laced, prim and proper Cordelia was gone, replaced with someone who looked as though they’d been caught doing something they shouldn’t have.

 

“Hm.” She tilted her head towards the sky. “So the same amount of time I’ve been in love with you.” She continued as if she hadn’t just stopped Cordelia’s world in its tracks, looking down at her crossed arms. “Can I have your hand back now?” Blue eyes flickered back up to Cordelia’s dark ones. “I- _yes_. Anything you want.”

 

And that was that. Dropping her arms, she grasped Misty’s hand again and vowed not to let go this time.

 

“And Cordelia? I think about you all the time too.”

 

Slowly meandering their way back home, Cordelia kept good on her promise to not to let go of Misty’s hand. When they finally made it inside, she kicked her heels off quickly and turned back towards Misty, pressing her palms to the swamp witches’ chest for balance. “Will you come sleep with me?” Tilting her head and squeezing her eyes shut, she quickly backtracked. “Not like, _actually_ sleep with me, unless of course you want to and then I could maybe make that happen, but I mean like, stay the night with me- in my room. If you want. No pressure.”

 

Misty looked amused at Cordelia’s drunken ranting. “Yes, Delia. I would love to sleep with you.” As she made her way up the stairs in front of Cordelia, she turned behind her and winked, “In both definitions of the word.” She squealed when Cordelia lunged after her, laughter filling the otherwise quiet hallway.

 

Swinging her door open, Cordelia stumbled slightly before uprighting herself. “Oh I am going to _kill_ the both of them.” From the floor to bed, hundreds of rose petals had delicately been strewn atop the surface, ending smack dab in the middle of the bed in a giant heart shape. She whipped around to meet Misty’s gaze, who seemed to be biting back a smile. Unable to hold it, she laughed at Cordelia’s subtly radiating anger. “Delia, it’s cute. They’ve been listening to me talk about this date for months now, they just thought they were helping.” Sneaking both hands around Cordelia’s waist, Misty leaned forward to put her head on her shoulder. Cordelia melted into the touch and sighed out. “I guess it’s cute- but I don’t want you to think you have to do anything more than lay here with me.” She quickly added, “If you even want to do that. You can sleep in your own room. I’ll just be sad.” Her puppy dog eyes made Misty laugh again, and she replied, “I told you I’d sleep here tonight.”

 

Unashamed of her body, she pulled off her dress in one fell swoop and crawled into bed under the covers before Cordelia could even choke on her next breath. Swallowing visibly, she watched as Misty made herself comfortable. Half naked. In her bed. Her head swam with inappropriate images, never having guessed they’d make it this far. Despite her inebriation and against all odds, Cordelia managed peel all her clothes off. Not exactly the epitome of grace, she threw them across the room with little care, stumbling over to her dresser. She paused at the drawer where she kept pajamas, wondering which outfit would be deemed appropriate for sleeping next to the love of your life for the first time. _As if she wasn’t half naked under your sheets already._ “Delia?”

 

She whirled around. “Yes?”

 

“Could you stop thinking so much and come over here?” Cordelia’s eyes fluttered shut. Now with haste, she pulled an old t-shirt from the drawer and flung it on before crawling up next to Misty. Exhaling slowly, she brought her eyes up to Misty’s. For a moment, they did nothing but look at each other. Misty cupped her cheek and smiled so beautifully that Cordelia burned it into her memory in case she went blind the very next second. She would be okay if Misty’s smile was the only thing she remembered. Clutching at the wrist that was holding her cheek, she hoped her unwavering love was portrayed through her gaze.

 

Cordelia’s heart beat so loudly in her chest that she thought someone might knock on her bedroom door and ask her to quiet it down.

 

“Misty,” she started, “I’m sorry I ruined dinner.”

 

Misty scrunched her eyes up. “What do you mean, Dee? You didn’t ruin anything. You made me feel so beautiful and loved tonight. That’s never happened before.” Cordelia’s eyelashes fluttered atop her cheeks. How could anyone have passed up an opportunity to fall in love with this divine being, sent straight from heaven? “I mean it Misty, I didn’t mean to drink so much and make you uncomfortable in any way.” Misty rearranged herself so that she was resting atop Cordelia’s chest, hair tickling her chin. “Cordelia?”

 

“Yes?” she voiced softly.

 

Effortlessly, she asked, “Could you shut up and hold me?” Her laughter was muffled in Cordelia’s chest, sending a thrill down her spine. Nodding, she scrambled to pull her arms around Misty’s upper half. Moments later, she worked up the nerve to ask, “Misty?” Her head shifted so that she could pierce her gaze into Cordelia’s soul. She wondered if the dizziness filling her head was from the alcohol or the way Misty looked so at home in her arms. “Yes, darlin’?”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Misty mused for a moment, as if she were debating if Cordelia had asked her if she wanted waffles or pancakes for breakfast. Pursing her lips, she replied, “No.”

 

“ _No?_ ”

 

She sat up so that their lips nearly brushed each other; millimeters away, so close that Cordelia blinked her eyes shut and waited for Misty to say _‘gotcha!’_ and lean in.

 

“No,” she smirked when Cordelia peeked her eyes open. “I think you’ll want to be sober for my kiss. I promise I’ll make it worth it.” With that, she plopped her head back down and drifted off to sleep. Cordelia laughed incredulously and tightened her grip around Misty. Flicking the lights off, she quickly followed her lead and was asleep moments later. Right before falling into the black hole of sleep, she swore Misty’s hands clutched her just a little harder. Maybe she dreamed it.

 

Waking up the next morning, Cordelia sensed a presence on the usually unoccupied side of her bed, looking a great deal like one Misty Day. _Oh._ The memories came flooding in, and Cordelia almost shook the bed from smacking a palm across her forehead. _So you decided to spill all your feelings? And ask her to spend the night? Very fucking smooth, Cordelia._ The only thing that brought her a small sense of joy was knowing Misty hadn’t snuck out in the middle of the night to avoid the embarrassment of seeing Cordelia in the now morning light. _You are one lucky bitch._

 

Naked from the waist up, Misty lay spread out, sleeping so serenely that Cordelia felt bad when her shifting woke her up. She just needed to make sure Misty was actually topless in her bed. For scientific purposes. Cracking one eye open, she snorted at Cordelia’s skeptical gaze. Her early morning voice made Cordelia swoon. “Did you think I’d sneak out in the middle of the night or something?” “No.” _Yes._

 

“Mhm,” Misty clearly didn’t believe her. She stretched out like a cat beside Cordelia before looking up and asking, “Did you sleep well?” _Better than I’ve ever slept my entire lifetime._

 

“Never better.” Cordelia bit the inside of her cheek, unsure of how to move forth with the conversation when she had already played all her cards last night. Thankfully, Misty began dancing her fingertips along Cordelia’s sternum. “Are you sober?”

 

“Incredibly so.”

 

_“Thank god.”_

 

Her fingertips brushed Cordelia’s cheeks before grasping them and pulling her face in for their first kiss. The second their lips brushed, Cordelia’s world stopped spinning on an axis. Leaning into it; she shifted so that every part of her body was touching Misty’s, something she had dreamed about once or twice, maybe a million times. Somewhere in the last fifteen seconds when Cordelia had been losing her mind, Misty eased her tongue into her mouth, innocent and unassuming. A split second afterwards, there was nothing innocent with the way her hand slipped under Cordelia’s t-shirt and rubbed a palm across her breast, stopping when a nipple got caught between her pointer and middle finger.

 

 _"Oh fuck_ ,” husked Cordelia, whimpering into Misty’s mouth when she started rolling the nipple between the two fingers. Catching her off guard, Cordelia gasped, “You’re evil.” Misty grinned into Cordelia’s mouth and replied, “I told you our first kiss would be worth it.”

 

Cordelia vibrated with an ache of pure, unadulterated bliss. Kissing back, she answered, “That wasn’t a kiss, that was you hitting second base like we’re a couple of teenagers.” Misty nipped at Cordelia’s jawline and traced her tongue to the lobe of her ear, where she paused to pull it between teeth. Suckling it slowly, she released it and whispered, “Yeah, I’m just trying to get a homerun here.” Cordelia groaned at the sweet way Misty’s murmur reverberated through her whole body, setting it aflame. Moving them so that Misty straddled her, one leg on each side, she took the moment to really look at Cordelia. Not many people had the privilege of seeing Cordelia Goode flushed and needy, keening underneath them this early in the morning. Misty decided right there she would never receive a better gift.

 

“Did you mean it when you said you were in love with me?” Misty had grasped Cordelia’s forearm and was dotting kisses up and down her wrist. Cordelia’s head rolled to the side; not used to being the object of so much intimacy, and nodded carefully. “I meant every word.” Misty stared down in awe, thankful for the way Cordelia seemed to need her as much as she needed Cordelia.

 

“Me too.”

 

Tugging Cordelia’s shirt up from around her waist and over her head, Misty leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the soft skin protecting Cordelia’s heart. Not giving Cordelia any time to react, she trailed her hands down and pulled her underwear down lean legs. Taking in the way Cordelia’s chest flushed with desire, she asked, “Is this okay?” The confirmation rang like music to Misty’s ears. If Cordelia was the sun to her before, she was now an entire galaxy of stars and comets, lighting up Misty’s whole world from now until the end of time.

 

“You keep looking at me like that.” Cordelia’s throaty voice reached Misty’s ears from where she was descending down her body. She paused. “Like what?”

 

“Like I make you feel something on a deeper level than anyone else.”

  
Misty bowed her head. Bringing her eyes up slowly, she answered, “You make me feel alive, Cordelia. No one else has even come remotely close.”

 

Cordelia surprised Misty on her next breath, flipping them so that she was the one hovering this time. “You are alive, you hear me? I’m never going to let anyone take you from me again. I swear.” Misty nodded, looking up at her with marvel. It made Cordelia want to do anything she needed to in order to keep Misty in this bed for the rest of time.

 

“I feel so worn thin, Cordelia. You’re the only thing that makes me feel good, even on my worst days. I just want to get this right.” Cordelia smiled wistfully and cradled her face between two palms, “With you, everything is.”

 

Patient as always, Misty waited while Cordelia got her bearings and slowly slid her underwear down slim legs. Stopping to swirl a nipple with her tongue, Cordelia used that same second to spread Misty’s legs apart with a palm. Gasping when she felt wetness coating on either side, she looked up in disbelief. “You’re already so wet.” Misty grinned. “A couple of well timed dreams where you spread my legs apart and put your _mou_ -“ Cordelia silenced her with a kiss.

 

“Let me try and make some dreams come true.”

 

Testing her patience, Cordelia danced two fingers through the wetness, sliding her thumb over Misty’s clit softly. The painful sounding moan that came next made Cordelia realize that she was very, very ready for her dream to come true.

 

Cordelia glanced up at her, something feral tinting in her eyes, and murmured in a hushed tone, “Get on your stomach.” Registering that Cordelia wasn’t joking, Misty quickly and silently rolled over, glancing behind her shoulder, tugging her bottom lip between teeth.

 

Cordelia’s mouth went dry. Her palms ran up and down smooth skin, indulging in the way goosebumps arose when she traced every curve of Misty’s back and ass. Having enough, Cordelia tugged her hips up so that Misty’s back was arched and she was face down. Her nostrils flared as she very quietly whispered, “You’re perfect.” Despite the position Misty found herself in, she managed to grin and reply with a cheeky, “So you’ve told me.”

 

Misty’s brazen faced statement was replaced with a literal whimper when Cordelia flicked her tongue across her clit. She sat up on her forearms so she wouldn’t collapse, groaning when Cordelia didn’t let up. Cordelia latched her arms around Misty’s thighs and began sucking and licking with purpose this time, delighting in the noises Misty was making higher up on the bed. The position proved gratifying to the both of them when Misty reached behind her to grasp Cordelia’s forearm; a warning that she wouldn’t last much longer.

 

A few well timed licks to her clit, partnered with a strong grip on her thigh and two fingers rubbing inside of her proved to be the way Misty discovered the bliss of having the almighty Supreme Cordelia Goode make her come in her mouth.

 

“Cordelia, _I’m-“_

 

The groan that came from Misty’s mouth made Cordelia’s soul sing. Gripping the space between Misty’s thigh and hip harder with one hand, she pressed her face even closer and sucked her clit between teeth at the same second Misty came in her mouth. Bucking back several times, Misty gasped into the pillow closest to her face, body sagging down on the bed when the intensity became too much to hold herself up. Gasping heavily, she flipped herself over and pulled Cordelia up the bed to kiss every inch of her face.

 

Cordelia beamed under the affection Misty was giving her, laughing when she turned them so they were lying face to face, chest to chest. “Did I make your dreams come true?” Misty rolled her eyes dramatically and responded, “Every single one, baby.” Her kisses became more insistent, groaning when she snuck her hand between Cordelia’s legs and glided easily through the wetness. The soft, wet clicks that her fingers elicited from between Cordelia’s legs made Misty’s head swim as she twisted them harder and deeper inside.

 

“ _You_ ,” a gasp, “You feel so good in me,” Cordelia sighed out. She gripped the curve of Misty’s shoulder like if she let go she might float away. Misty looked like she’d never been more content to do anything but watch the way Cordelia’s chest and cheeks flushed with prickling heat. Needing a bit of advantage, Cordelia lifted her leg and placed it atop Misty’s thigh, giving her deeper access to rub the pad of her fingers across the spot that made her cry out. Misty’s motivation to make her shatter around her fingers increased when Cordelia couldn’t make out anything more than a series of soft murmurs and moans.

 

Cordelia would be embarrassed at how wet she was if it didn’t feel so good, especially with the way Misty’s palm grazed her clit with every thrust. She knocked their teeth together in a frenzied kiss that was broken when Misty tilted her head slightly to nip at her neck; loving the way the capillaries popped and small bruises blossomed before she soothed them with her tongue. The possessiveness in which she bit down made Cordelia arch into her touch even further, earning her a more frenzied pace.

 

Seconds later, she was the one biting down on Misty’s shoulder as her orgasm rose like a tide and crashed, rushing over her and igniting every nerve ending in her body. She bucked into Misty’s chest once again, her own heaving like she’d run a race. As Misty attempted to retrieve her fingers, Cordelia shook her head and grasped her wrist to keep her there.

 

“Just, wait. For a minute. I’ve never felt anything like that.” Misty smirked devilishly, running her tongue along the slickness of Cordelia’s bottom lip, biting it lightly. “Some first kiss, huh?”

 

Cordelia looked pained. “You’re very mean, you know that? You make me hate everyone else that’s not you right now.”

 

Misty shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly like she hadn’t just changed Cordelia’s entire life in the course of 20 minutes. “Underneath my cute exterior I’m just a little demon I guess.” Cordelia nodded vehemently. “You are.” Misty finally slipped her fingers out of Cordelia, entertained in the gasp that accompanied it.

 

Love seeping out of every pore in her body, Cordelia whispered, “Will you be my Valentine?” She cupped her chin and pressed a kiss to Misty’s lips without waiting for an answer.

 

“We kind of missed Valentine’s Day, Cordelia,” Misty grinned. “But you know what?”

 

“What?”

 

“You don’t need a silly holiday to have my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if it's technically vday where y'all are, but enjoy this early gift cause i'ma be busy tomorrow:) as usual, comments, ideas, and petitions for me to write for ahs are always welcome here & at moonmotels on tumblr. astrid, once again i owe you my life.


End file.
